


will it Stick?

by kondrakii



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: I will die for this pairing okay, M/M, came up with this idea at 1:30 am, pining Gears, please have mercy I wrote this within an hour, this is kind of OOC but please take it easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kondrakii/pseuds/kondrakii
Summary: Gears gets lost in his thoughts after beginning his work on an important document while Iceberg is sleeping. Cue daydreaming.
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	will it Stick?

Charles Gears was an intelligent man. An extremely intelligent man, in fact. Now, Gears very seldom found himself lost in thought, as he was normally focused on his work or something alike to that, but this was a special occasion. Gears sat in his office chair, arms on his desk, staring at Iceberg, who was sitting across from him, snoozing away. 

Gears adjusted his position, letting his chin rest on his palms as he eyed the researcher carefully. ‘Your tongue will stick to metal if it freezes, due to the high thermal conductivity of metal. But, of course, does this apply to skin as well?’ Gears pondered the thought some more in his head, rolling it around. 

‘Perhaps,’ Gears hummed and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. ‘Perhaps if I licked his skin, my tongue would stick. But skin is similar to rubber in a sense-- so perhaps it would not.’ Gears glanced back to Iceberg, admiring the blush adorning Iceberg’s cheeks. ‘Rubber has a low thermal conductivity. Meaning that my tongue cannot stick to it, even if it was below freezing. But of course, I do not recall any tests being done on skin-- because skin simply cannot get that cold.’ 

Gears paused, collecting the mess of his thoughts. ‘Of course, however, Iceberg manages to maintain a steady -7 degrees celsius, without any bodily harm coming to him. And, of course, being a scientist…’ Gears let his mind trail off, steely eyes trained on his assistant. ‘Even though I am perfectly aware that the thermal conductivity of skin is low, I should still perform an experiment and record the results.’

Gears then mulled over how he should best do this said experiment, not even noticing Iceberg waking up and fumbling with his glasses. “Gears?” Iceberg looked confused, his hair ruffled and glasses askew on his face. Gears snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, tearing his gaze off of the boy and to his computer. 

“Yes, Iceberg?” Gears murmured, typing away at the report he should've been working on while Iceberg had been snoozing. He cursed inwardly at himself, damning how easily it was to get distracted by his own assistant. 

“Why the hell were you staring at me like that?” Iceberg combed his fingers through his ruffled hair, trying to tame it. The attempt was futile, and the hair refused to stay down. “I know that look, Gears, and whatever scheme you’re planning up, just know that I don’t want any part in it.” Iceberg sighed, leaning back in his chair and stretching. 

Gears glanced over at his assistant, before shaking his head. “It is of little importance, Iceberg, but I was curious of the thermal conductivity of your skin. See--” Gears was about to go off on a tangent, but Iceberg held up his hand and looked Gears dead in the eye.

“You want to lick me to see if your tongue sticks, don’t you.” Iceberg could hardly conceal his grin. “You know, you’re not the first one to think of that. Clef did it first, but you weren't too far behind.” Iceberg laughed, shaking his head. “And here I thought you were plotting my murder or something, staring at me like that. Gosh, you really know how to scare a man.” Iceberg muttered nervously, blue eyes darting away from Gears’ solid gaze. 

“So I have your go-ahead, I assume.” Gears made it sound more like a statement than a question, and Iceberg felt a blush begin to bloom across his cheeks. “Well, um-- yeah, I guess you do?” Iceberg looked impossibly confused as Gears beckoned to him, but got up and walked over to the man anyways. 

“I cannot believe Clef thought of this before me.” Gears muttered, quickly typing up an experiment file on his computer, fingers flying across his keys. Iceberg always admired how fast gears could type. It was weird, but it was just so mesmerizing to watch. Iceberg’s brow furrowed, however, as he finally processed what Gears had said.

“Are you… are you upset with Clef? For licking me before you could?” Iceberg snorted, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed. “Gears, that’s such a stupid reason to be mad at someone for! And you rarely ever get upset!” Iceberg leaned on Gears’ shoulder, and the elder man let out a sigh of contempt for his assistant.

“Seriously, he calls me popsicle constantly-- how is that not expected--” Iceberg rubbed the back of his neck as he calmed down, cheeks still flushed from laughing. “Awww, do you have a crush on little old me, Gears? Is that why you’re upset?” Iceberg teased, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest when Gears looked up at him, that steely gaze grounding him. 

“And what if I do, Iceberg?” Gears hummed, looking up as his assistant impassively. “What if I am jealous that Clef, a cunning and deceptive liar, touched what I wished was mine.” Gears narrowed his gaze, grabbing for Iceberg’s wrist and pulling the man closer to him. 

Iceberg complied and let himself be tugged, his legs falling open as he was seated on Gears’ lap, his cheeks and the tip of his ears dusted with blush. “Gears--” Iceberg murmured and placed his hands on Gears’ shoulders, struggling not to meet Gears’ gaze. “If you want to make me yours-- then do it.” Iceberg didn't even have time to gasp as Gears caught his lips in a heated hiss, his hands pulling Iceberg closer to him. 

Gears pulled back and eyed Iceberg critically, making the younger man slightly nervous. Gears leaned in and tilted Icebergs head back, licking up the column of Iceberg’s neck. “Just as I thought,” gears muttered, placing soft butterfly kisses along Iceberg’s jaw. “It doesn't stick.” Gears would have recorded his findings, but he really couldn't tear his focus away from Iceberg, who was currently whining at Gears’ lack of touch. 

“Are you going to continue Gears?” Iceberg asked softly, shuddering at the feeling of Gears gripping his hips. “Do you want me to, Iceberg?” Gears let his gaze flick up to catch Icebergs, soon cupping Iceberg’s cheek and dragging the boy in for another slow kiss.  
“If you stop now, I’m going to throw a fit.” Iceberg murmured, kissing along Gears’ jaw. “Please?” Iceberg attempted the ‘puppy-dog’ gaze up at Gears, and Gears hummed, dragging Iceberg back into a kiss, inwardly cursing how easily the boy could charm him into compliance. 

\------

“Gears?” Iceberg's face popped up into view, and Gears dully realized that he had been staring off into space again. “Gears, you weirdo, stop staring at me.” Iceberg sighed, throwing a pen at his superior and watching in amusement as the elder man looked around the office. “You keep daydreaming whenever I sleep. Stop that nonsense and get to work.” Iceberg huffed before slumping back down into his office chair, and Gears looked down at his computer.

“How long--” Gears began, but was cut off by Iceberg. “You were out for a whole three hours, Dr. Gears. That’s a new record. Better write it down.” Iceberg snarked teasingly, and gears almost wished that real Iceberg could behave like day-dream Iceberg. Gears shook his head to clear away the thoughts, before turning his computer back on and typing away on the documents that were supposed to be done already. 

“So, what were you thinking about, Dr. Gears? Anything interesting? A pretty girl that caught your eye, perhaps?” Gears looked dumbly up at Iceberg, face blank as per usual. Iceberg suddenly wished that he could read Gears’ mind. 

“I don’t remember.” Gears lied, but somehow, as always, Iceberg saw straight through it. “Oh? So you don’t remember?” Iceberg grinned and Gears regretted ever agreeing to work with this little imp. “Was it really that bad, Gears? Come on, we’re both guys! It won’t weird me out to tell me which girl you were fantasizing about, eh?” Iceberg pulls that smug grin on Gears, before he gets a pencil thrown into his face.

“Hey! Not fair!” Iceberg pouted, rubbing his nose and glaring at Gears. Gears simply looked over to Iceberg, humor hidden in his gaze. “Don’t look at me like that, you monster! That’s it, I’m reporting you to the ethics committee!” Iceberg slaps his hand down on the desk, and Gears shakes his head as Iceberg laughs.

“Ridiculous, as per usual.” Gears mutters, admiring Iceberg as he laughed. Maybe someday, he'll be able to touch real Iceberg like he did for dream Iceberg. But for now, standing near Iceberg and watching him thrive would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on schoolwork but I saw this fic idea in my notes ( where I write down all my amazing 1 am ideas ) and I decided to procrastinate. And now I pray for god to strike me down for writing nothing but Gearsberg fics for well over 3 months.


End file.
